This and That
by That Teddy Bear Over There
Summary: Bella Swan is the most popular girl in school, who wouldn't be caught dead with a nerd like Edward Cullen, who apparently likes her. But when a terrible accident happens to Bella, she might not have a choice. AU,AH. ExB. Canon Pairings. R&R Please! :


**A/N: Hey Guys! Mkay, so this is my new story. This is so out of character, but I just wanna try it :) Everyones human! And Emmet and Edward and Alice are siblings, and Rosalie and Jasper are twins. I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

BPOV

"And so, those are all of the parts of the cell that you need to know for the test on Friday." My science teacher, Mr. Carelli, said, finishing his boring ass lecture. "Homework." He paused, waiting for the annual groans, and the _yes! _from that nerd that sits in the back, that wears loafers without socks to school, Edward Cullen. "Is a worksheet on labeling parts of the cell. Due Wednesday." The bell rang, saving me from having to sit another minute in that torture room.

I swear, science was invented by Hitler. The school board might as well have gas nozzles on the ceiling, that spray down on us, during an especially boring lecture like that one.

I grabbed my books, and waltzed out of the room, followed by Geekward Cullen. I walked over to my locker, shoving my massive science binder into my teeny tiny (pink!) Abercrombie bag. I looked at the full length mirror that took up the whole wall space of my locker, and smiled. I looked _perfect_. My hair was up in a neat ponytail, with little tiny purple clips in my hair. I had on black skinny jeans, and white ballet flats. I had on a white polo shirt from Abercrombie. Not to brag, but I was _hott_.

The warning bell sounded, and I sighed. I grabbed my English notebook, and slammed my locker door shut.

English was a fun class. We had Mr. Bleau, who was originally from France, and had a funky accent, that all of us made fun of behind his back.

I skipped to my next class, making sure to 'accidentaly' bump into Jacob Black, the school's hottie.

I dropped my books in front of him, practically throwing them at his feet.

"Shoot, I'm gonna be late!" I said, kneeling down to 'pick up' my books.

"Let me help you." Jacob said, helping me pick up my books. I looked up into Jacobs eyes, and it was magical. They were a soft, golden brown.

After all of my books were collected, Jacob helped me up. "Bella, maybe you and me could, uh, maybe-"

He was cut off by Nerdward, who was running to English, were I was supposed to be. "C'mon Bella, we're gonna be late!" He squawked, throwing himself into the doorway of English.

I rolled my eyes. "Bye Jacob." I batted my eyelashes and waved.

:-:-:-:-:

"He picked up your books!" My best friend, Alice Cullen squealed. It was lunch time, and we were discussing my special moment with Jacob. "For him, thats practically third Base!"

"I know! And I thought he liked that Lauren girl! You know, the one that went out with that Embry kid? And then Embry cheated on her, and she got all mad and they broke up?" I babbled.

"You know whos hott?" My arch enemy said, Rosalie Hale. I hated Rosalie, but her and Alice were best friends. I didnt care that she sat with us as long as she wasnt a bitch.

"Your brother." Alice said, licking her lips.

"Ew, no. Emmett Cullen." She sighed, putting her elbow down on the table. She missed, and her elbow went straight into her mashed potatoes.

I laughed.

"Uh, Rosalie? You got some potatoes on your elbow." My other friend Angela said, giggiling.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, Jacob totally asked me out, you know, before that nerd face interuppted me." I rolled my eyes, putting a forkful of macaroni and cheese into my mouth.

"I know, hes such a dweeb." This other girl Jessica said.

"Hey, watch it Swan! And you too, Stanley! Your talking about my brother here!" Alice said, playfully smacking me. "And Bella? Edward likes you. Like, like likes you. He told me last night!" she said. "I could totally set you guys up!"

"Gross! No way!" I said, almost screaming. "I would never go out with that noob."

"Not even if he brought you flowers?" Rosalie teased.

"Not even if he brought me a $300 dollar gift card to Hollister." I said, gulping down my chocolate milk.

"Woah, you really hate him!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, I know. And I love me some Hollister." I laughed, happy that me and Rosalie were actually getting along.

I stood up, grabbing my tray. "Bee right back!" I said in a singsong voice.

I walked over to the trash can, were I saw Dorkward Cullen.

I was about to turn away, when he caught my attention. "Bella?" he aksed, throwing out his salad.

"Yes?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Since were both in the same science class, I was wondering if you would like to come over tommorow to study for the test?" He said, hope glinting in his eyes.

I hated to do it, but I had to. "Okay, Dorky McDork Dork, for now, its a no, in the future, it'll be a no, and in the past, its always been a no. Every dream, fantasy, vision, the answer is it? Got it? Good." I said, slamming my tray in the garbage can, and walking away.

Jacob walked up to me. "So, about Friday, would you like to come over to my house and go swimming?" He said, smiling.

"Its December." I said blankly, staring at him.

"Jacuzzi." He smiled again.

_YES! YES! YES! _I thought. "I don't know. Maybe." I flipped my hair, and started to walk away.

"Bella, wait!" He called, grabbing my arm. I had him falling for me, hook, line, and sinker.

"Yes?" I asked, batting my eyelashes at him.

"Call me." He took out a black sharpie, and wrote down his phone number on the palm of my hand.

"We'll see." I said, screaming inside that he asked me to go in his jacuzzi with me.

I walked back to my table, squealing about what had just happened. "EEEEEP!" I bubbled, showing everyone my hand, which had Jacobs 7 digit number on it.

"I cant wait till Friday!" I squealed.

**EPOV**

"And so, those are all of the parts of the cell that you need to know for the test on Friday." My science teacher, Mr. Carelli, said, finishing his interesting lecture. "Homework." He paused, waiting for the annual groans, and the _yes! _from me. I was so suprised that all of my fellow classmates hated homework! I mean, I loved it! "Is a worksheet on labeling parts of the cell. Due Wednesday." he finished. Oh, why couldnt it be due on Tuesday? Or maybe even last period today! I had study halls every Monday, and I did all of my homework during it.

I grabbed my science textbook, my science binder, my English binder, my English notebook, and my pencil case, and walked up to Mr. Carelli. "Mr. Carelli, sir?" I asked, my hands trembeling. "Is there any extra credit work I could do?" I asked, nervous that he would say no.

He looked suprised. "But Edward, your grade is as high as it can go. I could give you some extra work you could do but-"

"Okay!" I snatched up an oppurtunity for extra work whenever I could.

I grabbed the papers he handed me, and I shuffled out of the classroom. In front of me was the girl I had fallen in love with the second I had seen her face on the first day of school in Kindergarten, Bella Swan. What should I say to her?Nothing, headed toward her locker, which was on the other side of the hallway as mine. I opened my locker without trouble, pictures of my family greeting me as I looked at my locker. I put my science stuff away, and I grabbed my lunchbox, because lunch was after English. I looked over at Bella, and she was talking to Jacob. The warning bell sounded, and I ran towards them, not wanting to be late.

"C'mon Bella, we're gonna be late!" I squealed, running past them. Wow genuis, that was your great move! The first time you've talked to her, and you told her shes going to be late? She'll really apprieciate that.

I threw myself in the doorway of English, not wanting to be late. The bell didnt ring. I sat down, in my seat, which was, of course, in the front.

"Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. aujourd'hui notre échauffement est d'écrire des paragraphes 2 sur le plus beau jour de votre vie." Mr. Bleau said, speaking French. Sometimes he forgot which language he was speaking.

"Anglais s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Bleau." Everyone had learned that phrase at the begginning of the year, to tell Mr. Bleau to please speak English.

"Sorree." He said, clearing his throat. "Your warm up will be to write 2 paragraphs on the best day of your life. You may begin."

The best day of my life, I decided, was today, because I finally got to talk to Bella Marie Swan.

* * *

**A/N: Not a cliffy. I know. But its 10:02 at night and I wanna go to bed :P Rate. Read. Review. Tell me what you think. KayThanksBye.**


End file.
